


Heavy

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The End of the Beginning [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: She no longer curtsies for him.





	Heavy

His army has grown, but he remains upon his Throne.

She does not remain at his side.

Instead, she is ever moving, assuring him that all proceeds accordingly.

His Citadel remains unfinished, but she will see it completed.

And it is many months later, but she does.

He calls her back to his side.

She no longer curtsies for him.

Instead she drops to a knee, her head bowed.

He does not like this change.

“ ** _Chrissa._** ”

“ _Yes, my King?_ ”

“ ** _You no longer curtsy._** ”

A statement. Not a question.

“ _Would you prefer…?_ ”

A heavy silence.

“ _My apologies, my King._ ”

She curtsies.


End file.
